A Drunken Confession
by Aylizzle
Summary: Amy Rose and Sonic have always been the best of friends ever since Sonic's parents adopted her when they were both nine. The perfect siblings in everyone's eyes. What will happen however when Sonic drunkenly ends up confessing his love for her? Amy finds herself reflecting on things she never seemed to notice before in their teenage days.


**Prolouge**

* * *

"Hello? Sonic?" I ask into my cell phone after waking up to the sound of it at 2AM, "Where are you? The local pub? Are you drunk?"

There is silence until I hear him mutter, "I am most definitely not sober."

"Wait for me there," I say, already locking my front door and running to my car. "I'll be there soon."

I took a deep breath as I pulled to a stop outside of the pub, eyeing the entrance to the bar with my throat in a clamp. My brother was in that building, getting drunk for whatever reason.

I had no idea what was going on with him.

The second Sonic had called me, time began to move differently, fast and slow. The words had turned around and around in my mind as I rushed to pick him up. He had never been much of a drinker, especially alone. And I spent fifteen minutes on the road staring out the window with every fear whispering to me.

Something had happened. I didn't know what it meant other than he needed me, so here I was.

My mind was everywhere but where I was as I parked by the bar. I didn't feel the fatigue of the night or the dizziness from getting up too fast, only icy dread as I walked out of the parking lot, then down the walkway towards the entrance.

My older brother stood by the curb, his cobalt quills hanging over his bent shoulders, lowered sparkling green eyes, his mouth gaping in relief as he reached for me, falling into my arms.

"Sonic," I breathed as I held his drunken frame as best I could, wishing I could change everything, rearrange time and space and make it all right again.

He stilled after a moment, pulling away. Something in his eyes stopped me dead.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered, casting a furtive glance at me.

I nodded, moving my bag out of the way as he took my arm and guided us into the car.

When we drove off, he sat quietly, wringing her hands, lip between her teeth. He couldn't look at me.

His green eyes were brazenly staring out the window, only pausing for a moment over at his hands. I had to say something to break the awkward moment.

"Chaos, if you keep looking so sad I'm going to have to write a song about it."

He laughed, thought for a second, and then cracked up at that, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach. I shoved him playfully with my hand, but as I moved to oull away, he caught my hand again and held it there with a serious look as he stared at our clasped hands.

I looked up into the green swirls around his irises and could tell he was on the cusp of revealing something. His eyebrows were pressed together. His lips were parted slightly and his gaze never wavered. But it didn't last. I could see him pushing the thought aside before he formed a new one in its place.

"You have really soft quills," he compliments as he lets go of my hand and twirls a strand around his index finger. Something about his touch sends chills down my spin and I try my best to ignore it as I drive close to his fraternity. "I've always thought that."

I sat there speechless, wondering what it was he had really wanted to say. Still. He usually hates whenever I get touchy feely with him and he's always said before that he hated my quills. I'm guessing it's the alcohol speaking so I laugh at the thought of making fun of him for this tomorrow. What a drunk.

"Alright, we're here!" I say, pulling by the frat and helping out the car and getting his key from his pocket and entering. Luckily unnoticed. Probably since most are still out partying at this time.

"Come inside," I said gently, guiding him into the frat, down the stairs, and into his room.

We sat on the edge of his bed, and Sonic hid his face in his hands as his shoulders shook. I turned to him, laying my hand on his back, waiting.

He rubbed his forehead with the flats of his fingers, though inner turmoil was visible as he looked at me with saddened eyes and a confused gaze.

"The thing is that … it ended because …" he struggled. "We broke up, Ames, and … and …" His thin composure had nearly shattered, his face bending under the weight of the words, and I took his hand in mine. "Its for real this time."

He broke, folding over, and I pulled him into me, wrapping my arms around him, pressing my cheek to his crown as I caressed his quills, comforting him.

To be honest, I'm surprised they didn't break up sooner. They got along well but he never seemed attached to her. I think he only dated her because our family and friends always teased him about never having a girlfriend even though he was popular in school, played sports, etc. A lot of girls liked him but he never seemed to be interested in anyone, so I always assumed that he might be gay.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you too, Sonic."

He breathed softly and shut his eyes tightly as if my words stung, worriedly I raised my hand to feel his forehead to see if maybe he was ill before he clasped it with his own hand and stared straight at me with a serious look. "We aren't even real siblings, you know?"

I swallowed and fought the urge to frown. "Maybe not by blood but that doesn't matter. We are still family. I'm here for you, okay?"

"I have some something to tell you."

Here it comes.

He's coming out of the closet.

"I know, Sonic." I spoke, internally thrilled at the thought that he was trusting his secret to me. "You're gay and that's fine. I'll accept you for who you are as your sister."

"No."

His tone was anything but playful.

"Sonic," I said softly, gently, "what's going on?"

He opened his mouth to speak but took a shaky breath instead. Then he met my eyes. "You're the reason we broke up, Ames."

I couldn't swallow my fear. I tried, but it stayed lodged where it was. "What do you mean?"

"Sally found out… and …" His eyes darted, his eyes shutting tightly.

I reached for his hands, willing him to look at me as my pulse raced, hands tingling from adrenaline and foreboding. "Sonic, just tell me."

A fat tear slipped down his cheek as he looked into my eyes and hit the detonator on my heart. "I've fallen for you, Ames. That's why it was impossible for Sally and me…"

If he said more, I didn't hear him. My knees buckled, and I reached for the wall to brace myself, turning to press my forehead against the cool veneer. It couldn't be possible, couldn't be real. It was a dream. A nightmare.

Imposible.

I fought the truth. He was messing with me, lying. He was a joker: always was. I wasn't going to let him mess with me.

"Come on, Sonic. Stop messing around." I burst out laughing nervously as I stepped closer to the door. "Sleep off that alcohol, okay?"

"Ames." I heard him mutter, getting up and walking to me. I couldn't have him near me right now. Not while my mind was a clouded mess. I had to get out of here.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." I say with a quivering smile and open the door. "I have to go. Bye!"

I run down the front steps and into my car trying to get out of there as soon as possible before I ended up by the beach. Head sunk onto the steering wheel and heart pounding wildly. I must be dreaming.

Could it be?

My brother just confessed his love for me.

* * *

 **Hello, readers** **! This is my first story but I hope you enjoy it and give me your feedback :) Thank you for rreading!**

 **P.S. if any of you are interested in helping me out with ideas or simply RP to help inspire the next chapter let me know !**


End file.
